Blake and Valerie
by musicis4ever
Summary: Valerie Scott had a past that she was avoiding at all costs. She ran into Bruce at a very young age and was adopted into the Wayne family. One day, she just so happens to meet the one person who she never thought she'd fall in love with. John Blake. Rated T to be safe. R
1. Chapter 1

**All right, here's yet another fanfiction. Treat it well please and review! Oh, and I own nothing but my own characters and ideas. I don't own DC or any related characters. Thanks people!**

**Meaghan**

Chapter 1: Meeting Bruce

She ran through the woods, the branches cutting her tan face and arms. Thorns tore her stockings and dress; leaves tangled in her ear length silver hair. Rocks slipped beneath her bare feet.

Yet, she continued to run. She pushed through the last pair of branches and fell into the street. A car halted and honked at her. Scrambling to her now bleeding feet, she ran around a corner and flattened a small boy.

"Sorry!" She helped him up.

"Bruce?" An older man in his mid-forties appeared.

"Oh! There you are!" The gentleman dusted the boy off.

The boy (Bruce) shook his head, causing his black hair to ripple.

"I'm fine, Alfred!" He insisted, irritated.

Alfred noticed the small girl.

"Hello, miss! Just who might you be?" He asked, with a kind smile.

The tan, silver haired, 10 year old girl cleared her throat.

"My name is Valerie Scott. Daughter of the late David Scott and Christine Scott." She curtsied to them.

"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss, little one." Alfred looked like a kind man.

"Well, they died when I was a baby. I don't remember them much. My Aunt and Uncle raised me. But they've disappeared. I've been on the run from... Someone bad." Valerie looked at her scraped feet.

Alfred smiled at her again, but more fatherly.

"Miss Scott. I refuse to leave an orphan on the street. I'll take you to the orphanage," he said, leading her away.

Bruce poked Valerie's shoulder.

"Hi! We've not been properly introduced. I'm Bruce Wayne, but call me Bruce." He smiled at her, and she instantly liked him.

"You can call me Valerie," she replied, also smiling.

Bruce liked her as well as she liked him.

"Alfred is the gentleman with us. He's been my caretaker, butler, and nanny since my parents died. I was a baby," Bruce said shrugging.

"You know, I usually agree with Alfred's decisions. But I know that an orphanage isn't the right place for you. Especially here in Gotham City." Bruce said this in a matter of fact tone.

"Thing is, I haven't a home to go _to_. I was running from the man who murdered my parents. He burned my home down, but not before my aunt tipped me off and I escaped with my most precious things. That's when she and my uncle disappeared. I didn't look back, so I don't know if they're alive. Yet, they're the reason why I'm alive." Valerie fell silent as Alfred stopped.

"Here we are at Gotham City Orphanage." He stopped talking as Bruce pulled his shirt sleeve.

"Yes, sir?" he asked.

"Alfred? Can't she stay with us?" He said, pleadingly.

Alfred sighed.

"If you really want her to stay, all right. But only until we find her proper guardians!" He said the last part pointedly.

"That's fair enough!" Valerie said, through her happiness.

They returned to the Wayne residence and Valerie gasped as she took in the interior.

"Wow! It's a palace!" She breathed. Alfred chuckled.

Bruce showed her to where she'd be staying. The sun shone through the window, showing the large bed with a red comforter and the light bounced off the white walls. A closet stood to the left of the nightstand, there was a cherry wood desk with a built in metal bookshelf next to the nightstand.

Valerie giggled and clapped her hands together.

"You like it?" Bruce said, laughing. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. He turned bright red.

As the years passed, Alfred and Bruce grew very fond of Valerie. Valerie grew very fond of the both of them as well. Bruce knew Valerie wasn't his sister, but thought of her as a friend. Soon, Valerie and Bruce became inseparable.

Alfred often caught them getting into mischief in the courtyard in summer, and roasting marshmallows in the fireplace during the winter. He loved seeing how close they were. It made him happy.

Bruce helped Valerie grow accustomed to the style of Gotham City. When she turned 22, Alfred gave her a gift fit for a lady. She smiled and put on the deep emerald dress that went to her ankles. It flowed around her as she turned.

Bruce teased her about it, but she ignored him. She had her hair in loose curls. As she walked outside, she ran into a police officer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Captured**

"Hello, there! What brings you to the Wayne residence?" She asked him.

He was a very handsome man, with black hair gelled back to reveal his face. He became flustered.

"Um, I was just..." his voice trailed away. She waited patiently for him to regain his composure. It wasn't the first time someone stared at her. She wasn't exactly 'normal' with her silver hair and tan skin. **(A/N: I forgot to mention that I did **_**not**_** base my character's looks off of Storm from X-Men.)**

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Valerie Scott. Who are you?" She returned, feeling her heart beat faster.

"John Blake." he responded.

"Pleasure meeting you, Officer Blake," she said, smiling at him.

He was thrown off a bit by this.

"I know this is a random question but, will you have dinner with me tonight?" He said, stuttering.

Valerie blushed and grinned, "Yeah."

So that night, Blake came around Valerie's place. He picked her up and took her to an Italian restaurant.

"Well, now you know my whole story," Valerie began as they finished dinner.

"True," Blake said.

"What about you?" She asked, taking a sip of wine.

"My mom died when I was a kid. My dad got shot a couple years later. He lost a gambling bet." Blake grew very quiet.

"John, I'm sorry." Valerie said, sadly.

"It wasn't your fault." They were silent for the rest of dessert. After he'd paid the bill, he took her back home.

Valerie gave Blake a quick kiss before she left the car. He touched the spot where she'd kissed him, and smiled to himself.

Alfred answered the door before Valerie had knocked.

"Thought that was you, Mistress Scott." He let her in, as Blake left.

"Had a good time then?" He asked, taking her coat.

"Indeed. Well, I'm off to bed. Night, Alfred!" She said, heading to her room.

"Good night, miss." he replied, leaving her.

Bruce was still up.

"Hey there, Val!" He said, limping to her. She smiled at him. She was still fond of Bruce, in a sisterly way.

"What have you been up to?" She said, curiously.

"This and that." he replied, nonchalantly.

"Oh. So the usual Batman stuff, then?" She teased.

He gave her a look. She laughed and bade him goodnight. He waved to her in return.

She and Blake went out over the next few weeks. One day, he pulled her aside.

"I left something out. The night I told you my parents died." He paused.

Valerie waited, fearing the answer. What she heard instead was unexpected and touched her heart.

"I grew up in an orphanage. All boys and hardly any love in the world. Actually, you're the only one who's ever taken a real interest in me. And it means a lot to me. Thank you, Val." He smiled at her.

"And thank you, too, Johnny. You're the first man I've met who doesn't think I'm some kind of freak, and I appreciate it." She smiled back at him and got out of the car. She turned around and waved at him. He flicked his headlights to let her know he'd seen her.

That night she got a strange email.

It read: "Valerie. Meet me at Gotham City Hall tomorrow morning. I have to tell you something important. Be there at 8:00 sharp. I don't trust anyone else with this secret but you. Sincerely yours, Johnny."

Valerie bit her lip. She shrugged, deciding to go through with it.

She replied: "Johnny, I'll be there. I promise. Watch for me. Yours truly, Val." She sent it.

The next morning, Valerie got up early and noticed that the sun hadn't come up yet. She shrugged and got dressed.

She went to Gotham City by foot. She didn't see Blake there, but she did see Bane. His masked face seemed to sneer at her.

"Glad to see you got my message, Miss Scott. Please, stay for a while. The show will begin in a few minutes." His voice had a smile in it.

"What show?" Valerie asked, but suddenly the ground shook beneath her feet. She fell into a cage. She cursed.

"Don't worry, Miss Scott! I'll let you out when the show is over. I give you my word!" He crossed the place where a heart should be.

Valerie glared at him.

"Come now! I mean you no harm." He looked over her shoulder. She followed his gaze, and her cage flew straight into the air. It happened so fast that she didn't scream. Bane laughed at her. She growled back at him. She saw Bruce come in as Batman. A gate swung shut behind him. He was trapped.

In a few minutes, a fight began. Bane fell, but he laughed darkly.

"I'd be careful if I were you, Mr. Wayne. _Someone_ might get hurt!" Bane threw a lever and the cage Valerie was in dropped to two feet above the ground.

"Valerie!" Bruce said, in his Batman voice. He started for her, but Bane kicked him away.

"Bruce!" She said in distress. Bane and Bruce fought for a while. Suddenly, Bruce went down for the count.

Bane picked him up saying: "I wondered what would break first. You or your body!" He then broke Bruce's back. Valerie gasped in shock. She silently began to cry.

"Cheer up, Miss Scott. The show has just begun!" Bane said, throwing the broken mask to her. She clutched it tenderly.

"He'll survive. Don't worry!" Bane declared. Valerie felt a huge wave of rage fill inside of her. She looked at him with a death glare.

"Now, now! Let's not be so angry! After all, you don't want him to die and I don't want to have to kill you due to your rash actions. Or is that what you want?"

She felt her anger make a vein in her neck twitch, but shook her head.

"Good. Now, the show continues with the next act!" Bane laughed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

Valerie stared at the grey wall in her holding cell. She closed her eyes and she was 10 again. She was deep in her training. What she was training for, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to. Her aunt was watching over her, while her uncle was encouraging her.

"Come on, Val! Kick like you mean it and don't be afraid! Higher! Good."

"Uncle, can we take a break? I'm a bit tired."

"All right, but only for ten minutes and then I want to see you kick me into next week!"

"Fair enough!" She smiled at him, her silver hair glinting in the sun's rays.

"James, don't you think it's time to tell her the truth?" Her aunt said, in a hushed voice.

Valerie took a sip of her orange juice, pretending that she couldn't hear anything.

"I don't know, Regan. I mean, she's so young."

"If you won't, then I will. Besides, she's already so advanced for her age. You and I both know why. She should too."

"Fine!" James took Valerie aside.

"What's wrong uncle?" She asked, in an innocent tone of voice.

"I know you over heard what we talked about, so there's no doubt in my mind that you're curious. The truth is… You're parents were FBI agents. On their last mission, which was a few months before you were born, their covers were blown. They went into hiding, but once you were born, they decided that they could no longer hide. A man named Wes learned that they were coming out of hiding and ambushed them. Your mother had just enough time to give you to me before she was killed. She also gave me this note." James gave Valerie a sealed envelope.

"She wanted you to read it. It explains… a lot."

Valerie nodded and sat in the porch swing. She tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter.

It read: "My dearest Valerie. By the time you read this letter, your father and I will be dead. I know this is a lot to process, but it's time you knew the truth. You were born a sickly child. Your father tried every method he could to save you, which he did, but at a terrible cost. Somehow whatever experimental serum he put in your veins caused you to change. Your hair turned silver and your brain was developing faster than a normal baby's brain does. This may seem like it's no big deal, but as I mentioned before, neither your father nor I know what else might happen to you over the years. I'm sorry I cannot explain anymore, Valerie. We love you with all our hearts and we're watching over you, even now. We always will. Goodbye, my little girl! With oodles of hugs and kisses, Mommy and Daddy."

After reading the letter, Valerie stuffed it back into its envelope furiously and crumpled it up, throwing it on the ground.

"Val? What's wrong?" Regan asked, sitting next to her.

"Uncle said that my mom's letter would explain a lot. All it told me is that I'm a freak!" Angry tears hit her clasped hands.

"You are _not_ a freak, Valerie! You're special," her aunt held Valerie close as she wept.

"Not like the other kids at school are! They tease me about my hair, and the teachers don't help. Sometimes I wish I'd never been born."

"Don't say that. Why, if you _hadn't_ been born, I would never have had the chance to raise a child. After all, your uncle and I can't have children."

"I know that, auntie. But why am I made fun of more than the other kids?"

"It may feel that way to you, sweetheart, but I promise that you're not singularly picked out just because you're different."

"I'm not naïve, auntie! I know more than I should and I hate it!" Valerie pushed her aunt away and ran into the house, slamming the door behind her.

That was the last thing she'd said to her aunt before she had to run for her life. Wes had broken out of prison, determined to kill all the Scott family because of what they had done to him. Valerie looked back as she ran, seeing her house in flames.

She saw that her aunt and uncle were fighting against Wes, holding him back so he couldn't run at Valerie. They were pushed back into the burning house. Valerie turned her head back around, still running. A piercing scream rang in her ears.

Valerie gasped, opening her eyes and the grey wall stared back at her. She remembered that angry feeling. It stayed with her always, though she did her best to hide it. This caused people to think she was the "perfect person" or as others called her "Mary-Sue".

A burst of frustration boiled in her and she let out a yell as she brought her hand across the steel bars of her prison. It hurt like hell, but she didn't care. She was her true self now. A fighter, and she was determined to make people see that there was more to her than a pretty face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mates, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. If you have a problem with the way I write my fanfictions then you don't need to read them! Also, enough about Night Monkey, okay? Hopefully, she and I have cleared up our differences, and I've decided to move on (not disregarding her words of wisdom, though). And "Anon", send me a PM next time you want to say something important for me personally to know (sorry if you don't have an account).**

**Anyways, now that that's been said, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4: The Cliff**

Bane came into her cell, a cruel smile in his staring eyes.

"Come, Miss Scott! You get a front row seat." He led her to a chair in front of the television. She didn't trust herself to speak.

"If you'll excuse me, I really must be going."

The echoing clang of the iron bars rang in her ears as Bane left her alone. She closed her eyes, not because she felt weak, but because she was so angry.

_Flashback- ten years previously._

"_Now, Miss Scott. This gentleman is Tyler Frye. The woman with him is Wendy Pike. They're from Child Services." Alfred said, showing Valerie a balding man in a pressed charcoal suit and a brunette woman in an emerald green dress. They smiled at her._

"_Are they here to take me away?" Valerie asked, folding her arms. She knew the answer before it was spoken._

"_Not forever!" Wendy Pike said, a kind tone in her nasally voice._

"_We just want to discuss something with you," said Tyler Frye, his deep voice rumbling._

"_You want to know if I remember any relatives that are still alive. Well, I can tell you that I think I do. My aunt and uncle."_

_A clipboard and pen were out in a flash, and Wendy began scribbling away._

"_Their names are James and Regan Scott. I last saw them when I was running away from a man named Wes. He killed my parents. I stumbled across Bruce Wayne and Alfred as I emerged from the woods on the side of an empty street."_

"_You… live in the woods?" Tyler asked, incredulously._

_Valerie rolled her eyes in annoyance._

"_No, I do not! My aunt, uncle, and I lived _near_ the outskirts of the woods. The house was burned down when I left. I don't know what happened to my aunt and uncle…" She gasped as she realized the full truth._

"_I'm sorry, Valerie. You're right. By the time the police got to your house, the firefighters there said they'd hosed down the fire, but there was nothing salvageable. Just a pile of ashes and blackened wood." Wendy showed Alfred the full report. He read the contents of it, and asked Valerie if she'd like to read it. She nodded, taking the papers from him._

"_But _can_ she read it? After all, she's only 10 years old!" Tyler said to Alfred, in a hushed voice._

"_She seems very intelligent. More so than any child I've met before."_

_Tyler was silent after that. Wendy waited for Valerie to finish reading, before she took the report from her._

"_Valerie, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Wendy began, but Valerie cut her off._

"_It's all right. Their deaths weren't your fault. They were mine." Valerie bit her lip and fell silent._

"_We looked everywhere we could, but she has no more living relatives. It seems that all the Scott family have disappeared." Tyler sighed, lighting his pipe._

"_Is there no one who will be able to take her in?" Alfred asked, while Valerie sat in deep thought._

"_Not unless _you're_ willing to." Wendy said, her blue eyes sparkling._

_Alfred looked at Valerie. She realized he was, and met his gaze._

_He sighed, "All right. I'll be happy to sign the papers. Mind you, I'm not sure how Master Bruce will react to this news. He's fragile enough as it is."_

"_Thank you, Alfred. Congratulations! You have a new family now, Valerie." Tyler smiled at her, his green eyes twinkling._

"_Thank you, Tyler and Wendy." She shook their hands._

"_You're welcome!" Alfred escorted them out._

_He returned and showed Valerie to her room. Bruce was fast asleep in his bed._

"_If you need anything, just let out a yell and I'll come running."_

"_Thank you, Alfred. Good night!"_

"_Good night, Miss Scott." He gently closed her door._

_End of Flashback_

Valerie (now 22 years old) opened her eyes. She was surprised at what she was witnessing on T.V. and why she hadn't seen it before. She got up from her chair, went to the cell door, looked at the lock, took a pin from her hair, and began picking the lock. Ten minutes later, she heard a small click and grinned.

The door creaked as she opened it. Without hesitation, she ran for the opposite door. It was locked, of course. Blowing a strand of her hair out of her eyes, she looked up and noticed a skylight. Frowning in concentration, she began to climb the wall. Her dress snagged on the coarse bricks, and her shoes hurt her feet, but she pushed on.

When she was about halfway to the skylight, she heard the door five feet below her open. Both frightened and annoyed, she climbed faster. She got hot and sweaty, but she kept climbing. She ignored the angry yells thrown her way and the fact that there were three men climbing behind her.

"Almost there, Val! Come on, girl!" She reached for the next handhold and pulled herself up. She looked down, seeing a hand reaching for her left ankle.

"You wanna dance? All right, let's go!" She was a foot near the skylight and she found the latch unlocked. Pushing it open, she scrambled out, closing the light behind her and locking it shut. She gasped as she noticed how high up she was.

Adrenaline was coursing through her veins, so she didn't know that her right leg had a huge gash on it. Nor did she notice the bitter cold against her tattered dress. But she did notice the frozen lake and the screams of the Gotham City citizens.


End file.
